jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Nieśmiertelni
Informacje: *'czas będzie się zmieniał, nie o 5 czy 10 lat, ale o setki lat (tytuł mówi sam za siebie)' *'na początku Czkawka, Eret, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Heathera mają po 23 lata' *'Astrid? Pojawi się, ale to dopiero jak ktoś wytrzyma czytając to jakieś 20 rozdziałów :)' *'nie będzie smoków (pod postaciami psów czy kotów też nie)' To chyba tyle. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mi to wyjdzie :) Prolog -Zmiażdżymy ich! Nie mają z nami szans! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Łoł!-krzyczał blondyn. -Uspokój się, Mieczyk. Musimy się przygotować.-odparł wysoki brunet. -O! Od kiedy to ty jesteś taki niepewny?! Rozluźnij się, stary! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz wytłukę ich więcej niż ty i pobiję rekord!-odpowiedział mu czarnowłosy. -Weź się zamknij, Sączysmark!-usłyszeli za sobą.-I zbierz ludzi! Musimy iść! -Oczywiście, pani generał.-odpowiedział mi pobiegł do obozu. -Coś ty taka spięta?-spytał Czkawka. -Przed chwilą to ty byłeś spięty, a teraz czepiasz się mnie?-odpowiedziała pytaniem. -Przed chwilą było przed chwilą, a teraz jest teraz. Odpowiedz na pytanie. -A co ty sobie myślisz? Może i jesteśmy niepokonani, ale ich jest strasznie dużo. Nie możemy wiedzieć co będzie. -Mądrze gadasz!-krzyknął Mieczyk. Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli na niego. -A ty wiesz co to znaczy mądrze?-spytał Czkawka. Mieczyk zamarł. -Chyba tak...-odpowiedział niepewnie po chwili. Do grupy podbiegł Sączysmark. -Ludzie gotowi. Kończą się pakować i możemy ruszać.-powiedział. -Dobrze. Bierzcie broń.-powiedział Czkawka. Heathera spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.-No co?-spytał. -Nic, po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam żebyś komuś rozkazywał mimo, że jesteś księciem. -Może dlatego, że mój przewrażliwiony ojciec dopiero teraz puścił mnie na jakąś wojnę! -Dobrze, nie denerwuj się. Idziemy? -Idziemy.-odpowiedział i ruszył na przód. Cała armia ruszyła za nim. Po godzinie marszu dotarli na wzniesienie, ale to co tam zobaczyli było przerażające. Wszędzie krew, wszędzie polegli, wszędzie porozrzucana broń. -Tato!-krzyknął Czkawka. Oddziały jego ojca były zdziesiątkowane. Nagle rozległ się ryk i przywódca Haraczy uniósł w górę głowę jednego z wrogów. Głowę króla. Czkawka stał jak sparaliżowany i wpatrywał się w scenę przed nim. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Spojrzał ze wściekłością na Krausa. -Wyciąć te ścierwa w pień!!-krzyknał nagle i pobiegł przed siebie z prędkością, o którą nikt nigdy by go nie posądzał. Rozległy się bojowe okrzyki i po chwili cała armia ruszyła za swoim dowódcą. Jak burza wpadli w szeregi wrogów i zaczęli siekać ich bez litości. Czkawka rzucił się na Krausa i powalił go na ziemię. Kilku haraczy natychmiast dopadło do niego i odepchnęło od swojego przywódcy. Książe wyrwał im się i zaczął machać mieczem na wszystkie strony. Kiedy wrogowie leżeli już martwi na ziemi rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu mordercy swego ojca. Niespodziewanie ten zaatakował księcia od tyłu. Czkawka błyskawicznie się odwrócił i otrzymał potężny cios maczugą w brzuch, a potem padł na ziemię. Zobaczył jak Eret wyskakuje zza skały i odcina Krausowi rękę i odpycha haracza, a potem podaję mu dłoń i pomaga wstać. -Pomścimy króla.-powiedział generał, a następnie dodał głośniej-Za Berk!! Miecze przyśpieszyły i cała armia znów ruszyła przed siebie. Haracze zaczęli się wycofywać do swojej jaskini. -Baz litości! Nie pozwólcie im uciec!-krzyknął Czkawka i razem z Eretem ruszył biegiem na wroga. Hracze zatrzymali odwrót w wejściu do jaskini i niespodziewanie ruszyli na przeciwników. Dwie armie wpadły na siebie i po kwadransie nieprzerwanego brzęku mieczy i tarcz, po kwardansie kryków bólu i padania bezwładnych ciał na ziemię zapanowała cisza. *** Czkawka siedział oparty o ścianę. Do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy. Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Nie mógł pojąć jakim cudem jego ojciec zginął. Przecież to niemożliwe!-pomyślał. Do księcia podszedł Eret. -Przykro mi.-powiedział załamany.-Wszyscy to przeżywamy. -Jak to się stało? Jak zaskoczyli mojego ojca?!-zaczął krzyczeć. -Nie wiem. Mam tylko nie potwierdzone informacje.-Czkawka spohrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.-Podobno farmer wskazał im skrót przez góry i twój ojciec wpadł w zasadzkę. Chciali zdobyć tamtą jaskinię.-powiedział Eret wskazując na wschód. -Więc to my ją zdobędziemy.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Ale mamy za mało ludzi. Z 3 tysiący zostało tylko 800 wojowników. Jak mamy tego dokonać? -A kto nam przeszkodzi?! -Nie pamiętasz już, że Kraus i jego poddani uciekli? Zaatakują kiedy tylko zbiorą siły czyli za niedługo. -Więc ich pozabijamy. -Jak?! Nas jest 800 kiedy ich nadal kilka tysięcy! -Wyrzuszysz z setką ludzi do jaskini, a ja poczekam tutaj na te szkarady. W tej jaskini musi być coś niezwykłego. Nie możemy jej oddać tak po prostu. Haracze-górskie gobliny walczące z Berk. Kraus-król haraczy. Rozdział 1-Dogrywka -Zbierać się! Oddziały 6 i 8 do mnie! Szybko!-krzyczał Eret. Po chwili około stu wojowników zgromadziło się wokół niego.-Idziemy do jaskini ludzie! Bierzcie broń i żywność!-po jego słowach powstało zamieszanie jednak nie trawało długo. -Heathera! Bierzesz oddziały 3 i 4 i biegniesz na lewe skrzydło na podwyższenie! Mieczyk i Szpadka, bierzecie oddziały 2, 5, 7 i 10 i ustawiacie się przy wyjściu z nory Haraczy! Sączysmark i Śledzik, oddziały 1, 11, 12, 14 i na prawe podwyższenie! Już, już, szybko!-wydawał rozkazy książe.-Oddziały 9, 13, 15 i 16 zostają tutaj ze mną! -Jaki masz plan? Ich jest o wiele więcej niż nas!-powiedziała Heather. -Zasypiemy ich kiedy zaatakują.-odpowiedział Czkawka. Pani generał natychmiast zrozumiała o co chodzi i pobiegła do wyznaczonych jej żołnieży. To kilku minutach zamieszania oddziały i ich dowódcy ustawiły się w wyznaczonych miejscach. -Ogień!-krzyknął Czkawka i fala płonących strzał padła na wejście do nory Haraczy. Rozległo się kilka pisków i płonący goblin wybiegł z nory. Natychmiast został zestrzelony, ale więcej ich się nie pojawiło. -Dawać tu tę "kulkę"!-krzyknął tym razem rozbawiony książe. Kilku żołnieży ryknęło śmiechem. Na wzniesienie wjechała katapulta. Wrzucono do niej wielką kulę słomy i podpalono. Książe podszedł do katapulty i pociągnął dźwignię. "Kulka" wpadła idealnie do nory i polanę wypełniły niemiłosierne wrzaski. Po chwili Haracze zaczęli wybiegać ze swojej nory z bronią i rzucili się na wszystkie strony. Łucznicy z Berk napięli łuki i wystrzelili. Deszcz strzał przeszył powietrze i po pierwszej fali wrogów prawie nic nie zostało. Kolejna pojawiła się prawie natychmiast. Tym razem Haracze mieli tarcze. -Ze wszystkich stron!-krzyknął książe i wszyscy żołnieże wszystkich oddziałów jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron wystrzelili strzały w stronę Haraczy. W takiej sytaucji tarcze nie pomogły goblinom i większość z nich padła martwa na ziemię.-Dawać kolejną "kulkę"!-wydał rozkaz Czkawka. Katapulta wystrzeliła płonącą kulę słomy w sam środek oddziału Haraczy.-Dawać kolejną!-krzyknął książe-Musimy wywabić ich z tej nory jak najwięcej!-dodał. Na wsniesienie pojawiły się jeszcze dwie katapulty i teraz wszystkie naraz wystrzeliły.-Nie oszczędzać słomy! Nie oszczędzać strzał!-krzyknął Czkawka. Haracze bez przerwy wypadali z nory i teraz zaczęli zapełniać wzniesienie.-Skałami ich!-krzyknął książe. Oddziały Heathery, Sączysmarka i Śledzika zaczęły "bombardować" Wrogów setkami skał i kamieni, a oddziały bliźniaków i księcia wciąż zasypywały Haraczy strzałami. Nagle w norze pojawił się... -No nareszcie.-powiedział książe spoglądając na Krausa z triumfem.-Dawać "kulkę"! Szybko!-trzy katapulty prawie błyskawicznie wystrzeliły. Rój Haraczy słabł z każdą chwilą. "Kulki" Trafiły tuż obok ich nory "bombardując" ostatni oddział dowodzony przez Krausa.-Utrzymywać ogień!-krzyknął Czkawka, a następnie rozkazał-Oddziały 9, 13 i 16 za mną! Oddział 15, utrzymywać ostrzał z katapult! Książe wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wpadł na Haraczy jak burza. Tarcze były w tym wypadku bezużyteczne. Nie miały szans z takim atakiem. -Harrit!-krzyknął książe ścinając kolejnego Haracza. -Tak, panie?!-odkrzyknął generał. -Maczugę mi daj i nauczymy gobliny latać!-zaśmiał się Czkawka. Jednym okiem zobaczył jak Harrit wyjmuje zza pleców maczugę i uderza nią w kilku Haraczy naraz. Wszyscy polecieli kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej i wpadli na swoim pobratyńców. Harrit wyjął drugą maczugę i wyrzucił ją w górę. Czkawka popchnął jednego z goblinów tak żeby spadająca broń uderzyła go w głowę, a następnie podniósł maczugę i zaczął nią wymachiwać na wszystkie strony. -Hahaha! Latające gobliny!-krzyknął z góry Sączysmark. Pod naporem strzał, kamieni, mieczy i maczug gobliny słabły coraz bardziej. Obok Harrita nagle pojawił się Kraus. Król goblinów ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Harrit zamachnął się maczugą i zmiażdżył stopę wroga. Kraus krzyknął z bólu. Czkawka rzucił maczugę w stronę generała, który złapał ją i odwracając się zmiażdżył dwie goblińskie głowy naraz. Książe skoczył i jednym cięciem obciął głowę wrogiego króla. Resztki goblinów widząc to padły na ziemię poddając się. -Idziemy do jaskini.-powiedział Czkawka. Rozdział 2-Jaskinia -No gratulacje!-powiedział Mieczyk.-Obyło się prawie bez strat! Ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.-dodał. -Ta. Ojciec...-mruknął książe. -Spoko, stary.-powiedział tamten kładąc i rękę na ramieniu.-Nadajesz się do tego. -Do czego? -Będzie z ciebie dobry władca. Poza tym ja Ci pomogę. I sądzę, że nie tylko ja. Uwierz w siebie.-odpowiedział Mieczyk.. -No dobra, ale teraz skupmy się na robocie.-powiedział brunet. -Ha! Zachowujesz się teraz jak rasowy nudziarz!-krzyknął nagle. Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela zdziwiony-No co ja poradzę, że król to nudziarz? Jakbym powiedział król to by zabrzmiało lepiej, ale powiedziałem co mi ślina na język przyniosła. Wybacz. -Dobra, nic się nie stało. Powiedz ludziom żeby szykowali broń. Skoro Haracze tak bardzo chcieli się tam dostać to sądzę, że nie idziemy tam bez celu, ale też łatwo nie będzie. Przecież nie zgarniemy od tak tego co tam jest. -A może jednak?-spytał ostrożnie Mieczyk. -Nie, na pewno nie. -Jasne.-powiedział, a potem odwrócił się i zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Książe zatrzymał się przed wejściem do jaskini.-Wchodzimy?-spytał blondyn. -Wchodzimy, ale z hukiem.-odpowiedział uśmiechnięty następca tronu. Mieczyk w mig zrozumiał o co chodziło księciu i wydał rozkaz. Po chwili obok żołnierzy pojawiły się katapulty. Tym razem zamiast gorących pocisków załadowano je kamieniami. Nad głowami wojowników przeleciały skały. Pociski wpadły w głąb jaskini i wszystko wokoło wypełnił ryk. Ryk, którego napewno nie wydał z siebie człowiek. -Uuuu! Zapowiada się ciekawie!-krzyknął Sączysmark. -Wchodzimy.-powiedział książe ruszając biegiem ku wejściu.-Wchodzimy!-powtórzył głośniej. Żołnieże ze wszystkich stron dobyli mieczy i ruszyli za swoim władcą. Jaskinię wypełniły okrzyki z prawie tysiąca gardeł. Książe jako pierwszy zobaczył bestię, która ucierpiała przez kamienne pociski. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Stwór wyglądał jak ogromnych rozmiarów pająk. Książe bez wahania wbiegł pod nogi wielkiej bestii i zaczął ciąć jej odnóża mieczem. Wojownicy dołączyli do niego już chwilę później. Bestia wydawała z siebie niemiłosiernie głośne wrzaski wypełniające jaskinię. W końcu twarda skóra ustąpiła i jedna z nóg potwora została skrócona o połowę przez jednego z żołnierzy. Po chwili to samo spotkało drugą nogę powtora. Kilka minut później pozbawiona nóg bestia wadła na ziemie i jej wrzaski nareszcie ucichły. -Zarządź przerwę.-powiedział książe do Sączysmarka.-Ale niedługą. Nie pozwolimy Eretowi czekać. On gdzieś tam nadal jest. Wiem to. Po kilku minutach przerwy Czkawka zarządził dalszy marsz. Armia zagłębiała się w jaskinię coraz bardziej. Żołnierze krążyli korytarzami za swoim dowódcą już od kilku godzin. Po drodze spotkali jeszcze kilka stworów jednak te okazały się zupełnie niegroźne. Nagle idący na czele książe zauważył w oddali światło. To była pochodnia. Pochodnia Ereta. Książe ruszył biegiem w stronę światła. Im bliżej było światło tym odgłosy walki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Kiedy książe znalazł się dziesięć metrów od źródła światła wiedział już wszystko. Jego żołnierze pod dowództwem generała Ereta walczyli z pokracznymi stworzeniami. Główną bronią pokrak były ogromne pazury. Książe wpadł w ogień walki i zaczął wymachiwać mieczem na wszystkie strony. -O! Nasz książe raczył się pojawić!-krzyknął rozbawiony generał. -Bardzo śmieszne!-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Wiem.-odparł Eret.-Nie mogłeś wpaść wcześniej? -Nie chciałem wam psuć zabawy.-odparł książe. Po chwili do niewielkiego oddziału dołączyła fala uderzeniowa dowodzona przez Mieczyka. Wojownicy szybko przepędzili stwory. -Idziemy dalej?-spytał Eret. Jego oczy mówiły, że z wielką chęcią przyjąłby odpowiedź "nie". -No jasne, że idziemy. A czego ty się spodziewałeś?-spytał Czkawka. Eret tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i rzucił zdenerwowane spojrzenie w stronę księcia. Armia nadal zagłębiała się w mrok jaskini. -Jak myślisz, wyjdziemy stąd kiedyś?-spytał księże generała. -Nawet mnie nie denerwuj.-takie zachowanie wobec księcia nie było dopuszczalne, ale Eret jako przyjaciel rodziny królewskiej mógł sobie na to pozwolić.-A nie mógłbyś zaptać na przykład: co znajdziemy na końcu? -Na końcu życia czy jaskini?-spytał książe. -Możesz przestać? Nie nie jest zabawne.-odpowiedział Eret. -Naprawdę? Sądziłem, że świetnie się bawisz. Eret spojrzał na niego spode łba. -No co?-spytał książe rozbawiony-Coś nie tak? -Możesz już przestać gadać?-spytał zdenerwowany generał. -Nie sądzę.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Czy straszenie mnie jest według ciebie śmieszne?-spytał Eret. -Czyli, że się boisz?-spytał z uśmiechem książe. -A ty nie?-spytał generał. I tu trafił w słaby punkt. -No dobra, boję się, ale to jest inny rodzaj strachu. -Taaaaaak?-spytał zaciekawiony Eret. -Oj, dobra! Niech Ci będzie! Boję się! Zadowolony?! -I to jak...-odpowiedział Eret. -Ale ty też się boisz.-zwrócił uwagę Czkawka. -Patrz!-krzyknął nagle Eret. -Serio? Sądzisz, że tak łatwo mnie nabierzesz? Nie zmieniaj tematu.-odparł książe. Zdenerwowany generał po prostu złapał go za kark i obrócił jego głowę we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku. Znajdowało się tam światło, ale to nie było jakieś tam światło pochodni. To było dużo mocniejsze światło. -Nadal jest Ci do śmiechu?-spytał Eret. Nagle światło jakby zbliżyło się do nas. Zasłoniłem oczy dłońmi. Po chwili spróbowałem je otworzyć, ale nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Wokoło mnie rozległy sie krzyki, krzyki żołnierzy. Wyraźnie słyszałem uderzenia metalu o skały. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. W końcu przez światło udało mi się dostrzec zarys otoczenia. Nagle ujrzałem tuż przed sobą ogromną bestię, coś w stylu wielkiego pająka. A potem już tylko ogromny ból i nic. Zemdlałem... Rozdział 3-Nie mamy nic do stracenia Perspektywa Czkawki -Obudził się!-krzyknął ktoś tuż obok mnie. Rozpoznałem głos Ereta. Powoli otworzyłem oczy-Jak się zcujesz?-spytał Eret. -Co się stało?-spytałem zdezorientowany. -Większość naszych nie żyje. Te bestie i pozabijały.-spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony-Dwu metrowe pajaki. Było ich...były wszędzie! Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Sam mam szczęście, że żyję. -Kto przeżył?-spytałem. -Jest nas 83 z czego 34 rannych.-odpowiedział, a potem dodał-W tym 8 poważnie. Westchnąłem ciężko. -Co z Mieczykiem i...? -Żyją. Cała nasza drużyna żyje.-odparł zanim zdążyłem zapytać. Wiedział o co mi chodzi-Inni nie mieli tyle szczęście.-dodał. Nagle pomieszcze rozświetlił oślepiający blask. -Nie no, bez jaj! Kolejne światło?!-krzyknął Eret unosząc miecz-Ja się tam nie wybieram. -A ja owszem.-powiedziałem podnosząc się z ziemi-Nie mamy nic do stracenia. I tak prawdopodobnie niegdy stąd nie wyjdziemy.-powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę źródła światła. -Czyś ty zwariował?!-krzyknął do mnie Eret. -No, jasne.-odpowiedziałem-Nie wiedziałeś? Next -Nie idź tam! Przecież dopiero wstałeś! Dopiero "ożyłeś"!! Zatrzymaj się!!-krzyczał na mnie najgłośniej jak umiał, ale ja zupełnie nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. -Widzicie to co ja?-spytałem żołnierzy.-Tam coś jest.-dodałem. Nikt nie odpowiedział jednak po chwili w końcu jeden z nich się odezwał. -Widzę książę, ale nie chcę tego sprawdzać.-wyznał żołnierz i praktycznie natychmiast wszyscy pozostali stwierdzili, że uważają tak samo. -No trudno, w takim razie idę sam.-powiedziałem sam do siebie. -Opamiętaj się!! Z poprzedniej takiej sytuacji większość z naszych wyszła matrwa! Nie możesz tak ryzykować! I tak jest już nas bardzo mało!! Czkawka!!-krzyczał dalej Eret. Odpowiedziałem nawet nie odwracając się ani nie zatrzymując się, wciąż szedłem w stronę światła. -Właśnie dlatego idę sam.-powiedziałem spokojnie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, nikt się nie odzywał gdy nagle Eret prawie na mnie skoczył i przygwoździł mnie do ściany. -Nigdzie nie idziesz!!!-krzyknął stanowczo i spojrzał mi w oczy-Rozumiesz? Nigdzie nie idziesz! Chwyciłem go za prawy nagarstek i ścisnąłem z całej siły. Eret syknął z bólu, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Kopnąłem go w brzuch i uderzyłęm w szczękę. Eret cofnął się o dwa kroki, ale po chwili znów się na mnie rzucił zamiarem przygwożdżenia mnie do ściany. Tym razem jednak udało mi się zrobić unik, a następnie uderzyłem Ereta z całej siły w plecy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, ale powstrzymał krzyk. Wymierzył we mnie dwa ciosy z obu stron, ale jeden zablokowałem, a drugiego uniknąłem. Doskoczyłem do niego i odepchnąłem na ścianę. Eret jedynie odbił się od niej i popędził na mnie. Podskoczyłem i zadałem i serię ciosów z buta w twarz. Eret w końcu przewrócił się, ale wtedy uderzył mnie w nogę, a następnie podciął obie nogi i wylądowałem obok niego. Zaczęliśmy się tarzać po ziemi. Żołnierze wokoło patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów, ale nikt z nich nie miał na tyle odwagi żeby nam przerwać. Nagle poczułem, że ktoś chwycił mnie za ucho i pociągnął do góry. Zobaczyłem, że z Eretem stało się to samo. Kiedy już staliśmy na nogach zobaczyliśmy Heatherę. -Co wy robicie?!-krzyknęła na nas. -Ten idiota che iść w strone kolejnego światła i w dodatku chce iść tam sam!!-kzryknął w odpowiedzi Eret. -A ten idiota nie chce mi na to pozwolić!! Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia! jestem księciem i... -I co z tego?!-krzyknęła nagle Heather, a potem dodała ciszej, bardziej do siebie-Jak dzieci. "Mamusiu, bo on mi zabrał pióro!".-zaśmiała się i poszła swoją drogą-Nigdzie nie idziemy! Rozdział 4-Do czego to doszło... Obudziłem się o...jasna cholera! Przez tą jaskinię nie mogę stwierdzić, która jest godzina! Wstałem powoli, przeciągnąłem się i chwyciłem broń. Do czego to doszło, że książe musi uciekać w nocy z obozu bo inaczej go nie wypuszczą...Spojrzałem przed siebie...No i *********!! Oczywiście Heather kazała przesunąć obóz dalej żeby mi nie przyszło do głowy chodzenie tam! No to ma problem! Idę tam i już nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Szedłem w kierunku poprzedniego obozu czyli też światła krążąc po korytarzach jaskini. I jest! W oddali dostrzegłem światło, jasne, uderzające w oczy. W sumie o trudno byłoby go nie dostrzec. Ruszyłem biegiem do przodu gdy nagle pojawiła się w "podłodze" jakaś wystająca skałka, przez którą wyjądowałem twarza na "podłodze". Prychnąłem z niezadowoleniem. Ja i moje szczęście...-pomyślałem z sarkazmem. Podniosłem się z ziemi i ruszyłem znów biegiem przed siebie tym razem jednak oświetlając sobie "piekłem" "podłogę". W końcu dobiegłem do wielkich, kamiennych i, co najdziwniejsze, otwartych drzwi. Wszedłem do wielkiej sali i podbiegłem do "źródła światła". Zaraz, czy to jest...szklana kula. Tak to jest szklana kula, a w jej wnętrzu...no bez jaj!! Złoty sznurek?! Co?! Szklana kula z złotym sznurkiem w środku?! Co to ma być?!?! Postąpiłem krok do przodu i lekko dotknąłem kuli. Nagle wokoło mnie zrobiło się gorąco. Zacząłem się nienormalnie pocić i nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od kuli. -O cholera...-wyszeptałem jeszcze zanim dziwna "moc" ogarnęła moje ciało. Rozdział 5-Gdzie on jest?! Perspektywa Ereta Obudziłem się, przeciągnąłem i wstałem. Nagle obok mnie przebiegła Heather. -O wstałeś!-ucieszyła się-Wiesz może gdzie jest Czkawka?-spytała. -Nie, a nie ma go w obozie?-spytałem zdziwiony. -Nie.-odpowiedziała. -Myślisz, że on... -Poszedł tam.-dodała Heathera-Na pewno. Musimy iść za nim. -Czemu?-spytałem. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.-Przecież chodzi właśnie o to żebyśmy się tam nie zbliżali.-sam zdziwiłem się tym co powiedziałem. -Idziemy, bez dwóch zdań. Zbierz ludzi.-odpowiedziała stanowczo. Rozdział 6-Zaskoczenie -Nie ma go tu.-powiedziałem kiedy wbiegliśmy do wielkiej kamiennej sali. Sądziłem, że to tutaj znajdziemy Czkawkę. -Ale w takim razie gdzie on jest?-spytał Mieczyk. -Nie mam pojęcia.-odpowiedziała bratu Szpadka. Nagle usłyszałem w oddali coś dziwnego. Jakby...uderzenie metalu o skałę? Nie wiem co to, ale trzeba to sprawdzić. Ruszyłem w stronę dziwnych odgłosów. Pozostali ruszyli za mną, chyba oni też to słyszeli. Po kilku minutach krążenia między korytarzami zobaczyłem...Czkawkę. Ale on był jakiś...inny. Wyglądaj tak...inaczej niż zwykle. Nie wiem jak to opisać. Nagle z nikąd pojawili się wojownicy i otoczyli księcia. Było ich pięciu. A on bez niczego co możnaby nazwać bronią zaatakował jednego z nich. Kopnął go w krocze i uderzył w twarz. Potem rzucił się na drugiego, uderzył go w twarz, wykręcił rękę i podciął nogi. Pozostali trzej rzucili się razem na Czkawkę, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podskoczył w ostatniej chwili przez co wojownicy zderzyli się ze sobą hełmami i padli na ziemię. Czkawka zaczął się rozglądać i po chwili mnie dostrzegł. Mnie oraz Heatherę, Mieczyka, Sączysmarka, Szpadkę i jeszcze kilku wojowników, którzy przygladali mu się od kilku minut. -No co?-spytał książe. Nagle jeden z wojowników wstał, chwycił broń i zamachnął się. Czkawka wykonał szybko obrót i kopnął przeciwnika w szczękę przy okazji odbierając mu miecz. Znów odwrócił się w naszą stronę, a my nadal gapiliśmy się na niego. -No co?-powtórzył pytanie. I nagle stało sięcoś strasznego. Jeden z wojowników wstał, wyrwał miecz z ręki Czkawki i kopnął go w brzuch. Następnie zamachnął się bronią obcinając głowę księcia, która poturlała się metr w bok. Bezwładne ciało padło na ziemię. Wojownik spojrzał na nas, a dokładniej na mnie i zaczął biec w moją stronę. Wyjąłem broń i odbiłem pierwszy atak miecza, ale z każdym jego atakiem było coraz gorzej. Nie byłem w stanie skupić się na walce, wciąż byłem o szołomiony tym co się wydarzyło. Czemu nikt mi nie pomógł? Bo nikt nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani. Wojownik zamachnął się po raz kolejny, a po jego ataku miecz wypadł mi z ręki. Nie miałem siły. Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. I nagle zauwarzyłem coś dziwnego. Głowa Czkawki...ona się poruszyła! Zaczęła powoli turlać się w stronę reszty ciała aż w końcu...połączyła się z nim! Czkawka wstał i rozejrzał się wokoło. -Co się stało?-spytał zdezorientowany. Spojrzenia wszystkich natychmiast powędrowały w jego stronę. Czkawka spojrzał na wojownika, schylił się, podniósł jeden z kamieni leżacych obok niego i rzycił nim w przeciwnika. Rozległ się brzęk hełmu i nieprzytomny wojownik padł na ziemię. Wszyscy nadal patrzyli na księcia. -No co się tak gapicie?!-krzyknął Czkawka. Kilku wojowników pokiwało głowami, jakby odzyskując przytomność. -Co tu się stało?-spytałem. -No właśnie, co się stało?-spytał Czkawka-Wyjaśni mi ktoś czemu się tak na mnie gapicie? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko w skrócie, a on spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. -Serio? Wstałem z martwych?-spytał. -Tak! Przecież nie żartuję! Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale tak było!-odpowiedziałem. -Wow...-wyszeptał Czkawka po czym spojrzał na swoje ręce i dotknął swojej szyji.-Czyli to naprawdę działa... -Co działa?-spytałem zdziwiony. Nie dość, że zmartwychwstał to teraz jeszcze będzie o czymś bredził. -Chodź, pokażę Ci.-odpowiedział. Wiedziałem! Będzie bredził! Co tu się w ogóle wyrabia?! Proszę o wybaczenie, ale nie mam czasu napisać nexta. Za niedługo trzeba znowu iść do szkoły i w ogóle...W czwartek będzie dłuższy ;) Rozdział 7-Magia... Czkawka wystartował jakby był sprinterem i tyle go widzieli. Cisza. Nikt się nie odzywa. Postanowiłem to przerwać. -Idziemy za nim?-spytałem. Kilku wojowników pokiwało głowami. Reszta tylko niemo potwierdziła. Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko. Ruszyliśmy za Czkawką. Wydawało się jakby ciemny tunel nie miał końca.-Ma ktoś ogień?-spytałem. Nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, ale po chwili obok mnie zapłonęła pochodnia. Ruszyliśmy dalej i po kilku minutach ujrzęliśmy salę, tą co poprzednio, tą, w której spodziewaliśmy się spotkać Czkawkę. -Zgadniecie co to jest?-usłyszałem głos Czkawki. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem go obok jakiejś dziwnej, świecącej się kuli. -Nie, małe szanse. Zwłaszcza, że większość z nich straciła mowę.-powiedziałem wskazując na żołnierzy. -Daruj sobie te żarty, Eret. To jest maszyna nieśmiertelności.-powiedział książe. Niewiele zabrakło, a wybuchnłąbym śmiechem. -Serio?-spytałem. -Serio.-odpowiedział pewnie książe. -Aż tak Ci odwaliło?-spytałem. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie znudzony i westchnął ciężko. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Perspektywa Czkawki -Podejdź-powiedziałem do przyjaciela. Bez wahania podszedł do mnie i spojrzał na kulę z niedowierzaniem.-Dotknij.-rozkazałem, a jego dłoń po chwili wylądowała na kuli. Odczekałem chwilę zanim kazałem mu cofnąć rękę.-Jak się czujesz?-spytałem. -Całkiem spoko. Fajne uczucie.-odpowiedział Eret. -I nie czułeś się jakoś...-nie wiedziałem jak to powiedzieć-dziwnie? -Nie, poza tym, że było fajnie.-powiedział. -To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi.-powiedziała Heather. Wygląda na to, że nareszcie się "obudziła". -Może to nie, ale wiem jak mogę to udowodnić.-chwyciłem łuk, wycelowałem w szyję Ereta i strzeliłem. -Coś ty zrobił?!-krzyknęła Heather. Po chwili Eret padł na ziemię. -To mój przyjaciel. Nie sądzisz, że nie robiłbym tego gdybym nie był naprawdę pewny, że mam rację?-spytałem. -A jeśli to twój chory wymysł?-spytała. -To w takim razie jak wytłumaczysz to, że żyję?!-odpowiedziałem jej pytaniem. 2 minuty później... -I co? On nadal leży! Zabiłeś go!-krzyczała Heathera. -Nie zabiłem go! Zaraz wstanie, zobaczysz!-odpowiedziałem. 5 minut później... -I co?! Nadal uwarzasz, że zaraz się podniesie?! -Tak, właśnie tak uwarzam! 10 minut później... -No dawaj, Eret! Nie żartuj sobie!-krzyczałem do przyjaciela leżącego na ziemi. -On nie żyje!! Zabiłeś go!!-krzyczała Heather. W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. -Nie zabiłem go! On żyje! -Tak?! To jak wytłumaczysz to, że się nie podnosi?!-spytała zapłakana. Musiałem trochę pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. Ale zaraz...No chyba nie! Chociaż...Mało prawdopodobne żeby Eret w takiej sytuacji był w stanie żartować, ale...Podszedłem do ciała i kopnąłme je w plecy. Eret wydał z siebie nieokreślony dzwięk i natychmiast wstał. Spojrzał mi w oczy i zaczął wreszczeć, a przynajmniej chciał wrzeszczeć, ale mu to nie wychodziło. -Nie rozumiem cię stary. Co mówisz?-spytałem go śmiejąc się pod nosem. Eret znów jakby próbując na mnie krzyczeć zaczął wydawać z sibie nieokreślone dzwięki.-Już chyba wiem co trzeba zrobić.-powiedziałem i sięgnąłem ręką w stronę strzały tkwiącej w krtani Ereta. Miałem wrażenie, że chciał protestować, ale nie zdąrzył bo w tym momencie chwyciłem strzałę i wyrwałem się z szyi przyjaciela. Eret znów padł na ziemię. -I coś ty najlepszego zrobił?!-wrzeszczała na mnie Heathera. -No co? Przecież żyje! Jest nieśmiertelny! Poza tym, nie jesteś na niego ani trochę zła za to, że udawał, że nie żyje? Na to czarnowłosa nie znalazła już odpowiedzi. Kilku sekund później Eret zerwał się z ziemi. -Znów mogę mówić!-krzyknął do mnie-Jak to możliwe?! -To się nazywa regeneracja.-odpowiedziałem mu.-Fajne, co nie? I nagle jaskinię wypełnił huk, nie z tej ziemi. Ściany zaczęły się kruszyć, ziemia zaczęła się trząść. -No co znowu?!?! Witam. Mam ogłoszenie. Dzisiaj nastąpił mój powrót do szkoły, za niedługo zaczną się na nowo testy, kartkówki i tak dalej i mam coraz mniej czasu na pisanie nextów. Nie, spokojnie, nie zawieszam bloga. Broń Boże!! Przecież akcja dopiero się rozkręca! Mam nadzieję, że po drodze niczego nie zepsuję i wyjdzie mi z tego fajne i długie opowiadanie, tak jak planuję. A przechodząc do rzeczy: chodzi mi tylko o to, że od teraz nexty będą...spontanicznie. Znaczy, będę starał się podawać ich przybliżone daty, ale nie zawsze. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że usunąłem rozkład nextów i będą się one pojawiać teraz 2-3 razy w tygodniu, ale nie wiem w jakich dniach. To będzie zależało od tego ile mam czasu, a tego nie da się przewidzieć. No dobra, skończyłem :D Rozdział 8-Potwór z jaskini cz.1 -Mnie się pytasz?-spytałem Ereta jednak nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Odwróciłem sie do Heather i powiedziałem.-Ładujcie się. -A wy?-spytała. -Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, damy radę. -Ale ból czujecie? -Nooo...chyba tak. -No to powodzenia.-powiedziała po czym pobiegła do reszty. -Super.-powiedział Eret. -Też tak uwarzam.-odpowiedziałem. Nagle jedna ze ścian pękła i wpadł przez nią...ogromny pies? Nie wiem jak to nazwać. "Pies" rzucił się na Ereta i przygwoździł go do ziemi. Skoczyłem na niego i wbiłem mu brzuch miecz. Bestia zaczęła wrzeszczeć, a ja wyjąłem miecz, zamachnąłem się i odciąłem potworowi głowę.Podałem rękę Eretowi i pomogłem mu wstać. Mój przyjaciel z trudem łapał oddech. -I pomyśleć, że tyle zamieszania powstało tylko przez tego "niewinnego pieska".-zaśmiał się Eret gdy nagle ziemia pod nami zaczęła się trząść. -Nie przez jakiegoś pieska tylko przez bestię wielkości tej góry. Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca... Next w czwartek. Rozdział 9-Potwór z jaskini cz.2 -Uwarzaj!-kzyknąłem do Ereta, który natychmiast padł na ziemie. Kilka sekund później przeleciał nad nim ogromny "pies", taki jakiego już zabiliśmy. Widocznie było ich więcej. Eret szybko podniósł się z ziemi kiedy nagle tuż obok mnie przebiegł kolejny "pies". Po chwili z dziury w skalnej ścianie wybiegł kolejny. -Ile ich jest?! -Mnie się pytasz?!-odkrzyknął Eret. Nagle obok mnie przeleciała strzała i wbiła sie w szyję bestii kilka metrów ode mnie, która padła na ziemię. Spojrzałem w stronę, z której nadeszła strzała. Stała tam Heather z napiętym łukiem. Po chwili wypusciła kolejną strzałę, która zabiła kolejną bestię. -Nieźle.-powiedział Eret kiwając głową z uznaniem. -Tylko nieźle?-spytała czarnowłosa-Uratowałam Ci życie, a ty powiesz tylko "nieźle"?! -Zagrożenie życia to dla mnie żadna nowość.-odpowiedział Eret podskakując. Po chwili znalazł sie na grzbiecie "psa", który próbował do staranować.-Wiśta wio!!!-krzyczał popędzając "psa" do walki z innymi "psami".-Szybciej!-krzyknął do "psa"-Tylko na tyle cię stać?!-"pies" przyspieszył i wbiegł w jedną z bestii przygważdżając ją do ściany.-Dobrze! Nareszcie się wysiliłeś!!-krzyknął uradowany Eret. Następnie wycofał "psa" i znowu pogonił tak, że jego "wierzchowiec" uderzył głową "psa", którego wcześniej przygwoździł do ściany. Jednak drugi "pies" odepchnął Ereta i jego wierzchowca po czym zaatakował. Eret zeskoczył z "psa", a psy zaczęły walczyć. -Zwijamy się? -No jasne.-odpowiedziałem spoglądając kątem oka na Heatherę. -Zwijamy się.-potwierdziła czarnowłosa po czym odwróciła się i dała żołnierzom znak. Większość natychmiast chwyciło za broń i ruszyło korytarzem. Po chwili razem z Eretem i Heather do nich dołączyliśmy. Zaczęliśmy biec w ciemnościach nie wiedząc gdzie zmierzamy. A za nami dał się słyszeć straszny ryk. Zawieszam! Niestety... nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek odwieszę, zapraszam na inne opka... I najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie odwieszę... To taka informejszyn... ''Unfortonately...'' Zapraszam na moje blogi: *Smoczy Krąg *Agent i agentka *Książę *Agent i agentka 2-A1 *Smoczy Krąg 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone